stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Tang
| rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Dr Charles Hinelin | children = Shi-Yan Hinelin | father = | mother = | siblings = | relatives = }} Chloe Tang was a Starfleet officer from the 24th century. (Starship Independence) Character description History Chloe was born on Luna, Earth's moon. As a child Chloe suffered from a crippling form of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. After years of therapy, and neural re-sequencing treatment, she has overcome the disability. Hints of the disorder remain in her attention to detail and analytical abilities. Her biggest fear is that someday her condition will reassert itself (a remote possibility), or that she will pass the disorder onto her children. Her first daughter has shown no signs of the disorder, and genetic scans indicate that she should be fine. Chloe has a young daughter named Shi-Yan Hinelin, who has come with Chloe to . Her husband, Charles Hinelin, is a civilian researcher and designer working with the Utopia Planitia specializing in warp field theory. Physical attributes Human female of Chinese descent. Chloe has long dark hair that stretches to her shoulders. She stays physically fit and has a runner's body. Personality & traits Good natured and social when she's off-duty. Focused and demanding on duty. She works herself to the bone and expects everyone else to do the same. Analytical mind that enjoys solving problems. She is an explorer at heart though and thinks that advancing technology will only make exploration of the galaxy easier and safer. Strengths & weaknesses A creative and insightful mind when it comes to engineering and upper mathematics. Has trouble comprehending more ethereal topics and has a complete lack of artistic talent - unless related to it's warp field harmonics. Hobbies & interests 3D chess and jogging are her two main recreational activities other then spending time with her four-year-old daughter. In her spare time she is also attempting to design a new warp nacelle. Starfleet service Summary record Chloe had just entered Starfleet Academy when the Dominion War broke out. She was in San Francisco when the Breen attacked Earth and was among the many cadets and officers called upon in the aftermath to search and rescue survivors. It was during this time that she put her knowledge of structural engineering to its best use as she worked with the Starfleet Corps of Engineers to reinforce several compromised buildings. By the time she graduated, the Dominion War had ended, although there was still a lot of work to do. Because of her experiences on Earth after the Breen attack, she next went to Cardassia as part of the Federation humanitarian mission there to help them rebuild their infrastructure. She spent two years working on Cardassia, before transferring to Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. There Chloe worked on several overhaul teams, as well as prototype design and field testing. Her posting aboard Independence will be her first extended deep space mission. On Stardate 60218.6, she was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander (Starship Independence: "A Stitch in Time") and following the Battle of St Crispin's Day, she transferred off the Independence (Starship Independence: "Objects of Desire"). Tang, Chloe Tang, Chloe Tang, Chloe Tang, Chloe Tang, Chloe